It Started Out with a Sniff
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: We all know Brooke likes guys, sex and being wanted. But this Tree Hill hottie has a few secret fetishes that not a soul would suspect. Only when she gets a pair of Peyton's dirty panties in her hands does Brooke expose her true self to her best friend... BROOKE/PEYTON FEMSLASH. Rated M for sex & language.
1. Chapter 1: Scent of a Woman's Panties

**One Tree Hill  
Brooke Davis/Peyton Sawyer  
It Started Out with a Sniff: Chapter 1  
**

The two best friends lay on the bed talking about boys and the difference between them and girls. Long gone were the days of competing and fighting over Lucas, so neither Brooke nor Peyton felt awkward about these little chats. They joked about turning lesbian to avoid all the boy drama, and about dating each other to really fuck with the heads of their friends.  
"I'm going for a shower," Peyton jumped up, taking off her top as she made her way to the door, then tugging off her jeans. "You wanna come watch?" she asked real coyness, her back to Brooke and in only her panties; "Or join me, either's cool." The look on Brooke's face understated her mix of emotions – namely that of bewilderment and confusion. "I'm kidding, Brooke!" she chuckled.  
"I know! I know you are," Brooke said, feigning laughter. "I know..." But she didn't. Not nearly as much as she made out she did.  
"Or am I?" Peyton then took her panties off – her last line of defence – and wandered down her hallway, laughing louder than before. Brooke was feeling more than uncomfortable and the reason was that she would have pounced on her best bud right then if she wasn't mucking around. Brooke had wanted a piece of the Peyton pie for a while now - she was the first and only girl Brooke had ever fallen for. The brunette sat quiet for a moment, pulling her hand to her chest, feeling her heart race. Then a crazy thought hit her as she glanced over at Peyton's clothes by the door. Biting her nails, understandably hesitant, it didn't take long for the internal cries of "do it" to consume Brooke. She scurried to the heap of clothes, picked up the pair of panties, and brought them to her face, filling her nose with the richness of their scent. The smell of Peyton's pussy was intoxicating to say the least, and Brooke expressed the occasional moan or whimper.

"Ohmygod. Why haven't I done this before?" Brooke whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and slipped a hand down her skirt. "She smells so good... _so fucking_ _good_." Her fear and nerves were dying rapidly now, as if the aroma of Peyton's underwear were smoking them out.  
"Brooke?"  
"Oh, SHIT!" Brooke's world crashed back into reality. Sprung.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing, nothing... I was just... I need a pair of panties, I thought I could borrow yours." She was quick to her feet with excuses. "Are these clean?" she gave the panties a nonchalant little whiff, playing the part of an innocent victim.  
"You were smelling them and getting off."  
"What?! Oh, my God. No I wasn't!"  
"You had your hand in your pants. You were moaning."  
"I, uh... that's not..." It would prove difficult for Brooke to dig herself out of this one. "Look, it's... it's not what it looked like."  
"Oh, come on, Brooke. You practically had my panties stuffed up your nose, how else am I supposed to take that?"  
"Peyton, please don't be mad."  
"I'm not mad, I'm just a little freaked out. Wouldn't you be?"  
"I don't kn—"  
"How long have you been doing this?"  
"This is the first time, I swear."  
"Well, what made you do it? Why now?"  
"I don't know." Brooke couldn't look her friend in the eyes.  
"What made you do it, Brooke?"  
"I don't know, you just..." She debated coming out with it or not. "You looked really nice and haven't been with a boy with months – I've been really horny. It was just a stupid gut decision, it won't happen again."  
"Get on the bed."  
"What?"  
"Get on my bed, Brooke. Back against the headboard." The conviction in Peyton's voice made this an order.  
"Okay." Brooke took her seat, following every word. "What are you going to do?"  
"Nothing you didn't do." As Peyton walked towards her, Brooke couldn't help but catch a glimpse of her legs – so slender and perfect. Having come from the bathroom, the blonde had only a towel wrapped around her, and it was barely long enough to conceal the coveted part of her body that Brooke had just been indulging over. "Give me your panties."  
"Peyton..."  
"Brooke, you don't want everybody knowing you're a little panty sniffer, do you?"  
"I can't believe you." Brooke slid off her undergarment and handed it over. "They're not cheap. You better not throw them in the toilet or something."  
"Don't worry, Brooke. I'm not going to tarnish them. I just want to see what the fuss is about."

Nothing could prepare Brooke for what happened next. Peyton brought the black satin panties to her face and embraced their scent. She even licked them, and sucked on them before too long – all the while holding the most electric eye contact with her best bud and groping her tits through the towel. "Looks like I'm a dirty little panty sniffer, too."  
"That's so hot, Peyton. Oh, God. That's so hot."  
"Is it making you wet?"  
"You're making me so wet, baby. So, so wet."  
"Spread your legs. I want to see it."  
"Oh yeah? You want to see my little pussy?"  
"I bet it looks as good as it tastes. Spread for me for, Brooke. Show me it to me." Lust was well and truly in the air as Peyton put a hand up her towel, rubbing her cunt. Brooke scooted to the very edge of the bed – her ass just off its edge – and looked up at her blonde friend standing over her. She flicked up her skirt over her shirt, baring all and revelling in Peyton's reaction.  
"See... I'm dripping." Brooke dipped a finger in her pussy and held it up in pride.  
"Dirty little bitch." If you thought Brooke was the most surprised by this side of Peyton, you'd be wrong. Peyton didn't know she had this in her. It was something that subliminally developed over time as her liking to girl-on-girl BDSM did. "Show me your pretty pink inside." Brooke spread her lips in and it was like the gates of Heaven parting for Peyton; she felt her next rush of hormones kick in and she flew to cloud nine. The blonde was masturbating feverishly now and was literally drooling all over Brooke's legs. "Fuck, Brooke!" She ripped off her towel and chucked it to the side. "Eat my pussy." Even though Brooke had never gone down on a girl before, she didn't hesitate for a second. She dropped to her knees on the floor and went to town on Peyton. "Oh, my God. Ahh... Ahhhhh... Oh. Eat that pussy, baby. Oh, God. Eat that pussy!"

Peyton had never felt so alive in her life. She was hornier and wetter than ever before, and the sex was still young. They had only been going at it for a minute or two. "Oh, my GOD, BROOKE! How many times have you done this?" Peyton was getting the impression Brooke was a closet rugmuncher, but the brunette had never even so much as seen another girl's pussy in person before today. "Look at me with those pretty eyes." She grabbed Brooke by the hair and jerked her head back to get her own request made, not caring whether the brunette was about to fulfil it but was simply given zero time to do so "There are those beautiful eyes. Prettiest eyes on the planet and they're all for little old me." In sheer instinct, Peyton spat on Brooke's face, hitting her cheek. She froze up for a second as rational told her she had maybe gone too far. But then a huge smile came across Brooke's face. "Oh, you liked that? You liked being spat on like a dirty whore?"  
"Yes," she panted. "Yes Peyton. Please do it again."  
"I don't have to do anything for you," Peyton gave her a fair smack across the side of the face. "You like getting your pretty face slapped, don't you? Say thank you."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome." Peyton spat in her face again, and this one found Brooke's waiting tongue.  
"Thank you!" She said after swallowing, genuinely grateful.  
"Dirty little fuck slave." Brooke took another slap to the face, then a third to her other side.  
"Thank you, mistress."  
"Oooh, I like that... 'Mistress.'" Brooke was allowing Peyton to be as bad and as dirty as she pleased. She always got a kick out of being dominated by guys, so why not try it with girls too. "Come here," Peyton grabbed herself a handful of Brooke's hair and pulled her little playtoy along. She opened her bedside drawer and took out a dildo that had to be no less than ten inches long. "Here. I want to see you choke on this, you understand?" Still using Brooke like a puppet on her strings, Peyton slammed her friend's head onto the edge of her bed and held her there, before shoving the dildo down her throat. "That looks so hot. You're so beautiful, Broo... _slave_."

The only reliable source of air Brooke had was through her nose, but it still wasn't much help because her throat was being stuffed and her windpipe deprived. Peyton wasted no time and didn't hold back from being the sadistic little freak that had been bubbling under her surface for some time.  
"Is it hard to breathe? Oh, poor baby. Is it hard to breathe?" Peyton taunted. "Here, smell my ass." She pulled a swift 180 turn – affording Brooke a momentary reprieve from the throat-fucking – and crashed her backside against her friend's face. "Smell it, you little whore. That's what you wanted from my panties, wasn't it? My sweaty ass." Peyton went harder and faster with the dildo as she rubbed and grinded her cheeks into Brooke's face. "That's enough," she drew the long plastic stand-in dick from Brooke and before she could even make her next commands, they were met. The brunette spread Peyton's ass to get a decent view of her nice hole and began tongue-fucking her. "Oh, you dirty bitch. Lick my ass like a good little slut." Nobody had ever tossed Peyton's salad before. She rubbed her clit with a determination like never before. As much as she loved Brooke's tongue back there and would have been quite content to stay like this forever, Peyton felt the urge to orgasm ASAP. "Watch me cum, baby." She turned around to face Brooke again, edging closer to euphoria, and the posture of her bestie made every hair on Peyton's body stand up. "I'm going to cum all over your pretty face." Brooke was channelling some insane levels of cuteness; her eyes were wide, tongue was out, and she had an overall contradicting nature of innocence and mischief about her. "Here it comes," Peyton gritted her teeth, and what followed Brooke did not see coming. Peyton was a squirter and she gave Brooke the most memorable moment of her life by spraying her entire face with an abundance of juices. Peyton was shaking as she emptied her sweet nectar over her best buddy, and when the stream died down to a drip, she met Brooke on the floor and immediately began lapping at her face.  
"Oh, my God. Peyton..." Brooke didn't know what to say – she couldn't find any other words. She thought squirting of that magnitude was a thing of fables. Peyton giggled as she continued to lick and suck up her cum. Once she was satisfied, she grabbed Brooke by the hair again and came close, the pair nose-grazing.  
"Call me Mistress, remember?" The blonde's softer side hadn't come back for long.

The friends looked one another square in the eyes as Peyton shoved two fingers in Brooke's cunt.  
"You're already dripping wet. This won't take long, will it, whore?" Peyton took further action and kissed her sexy counterpart deeply. They locked lips the whole time Peyton worked her magic and Brooke was moaning into her mouth like crazy. Things became all too much when Peyton tended to the brunette's clit with her thumb. Brooke's body locked up and she screamed to the high heavens as her climax hit long and hard. Peyton distanced herself from Brooke to enjoy the view of her friend reeling from pleasure. She sucked on the fingers that had nestled up Brooke's tight snatch and masturbated to another orgasm of her own. "We are definitely doing this again."  
"Why not right now? You can be _my_ slave this time."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2: Free to be a Freak

**One Tree Hill  
It Started Out with a Sniff: Chapter 2**

As regular readers of mine will notice, I've been incorporating a few different fetishes into my stories lately. The panty fetish was the premise of this story and I throw around some more kinky acts in this follow-up chapter. Let me know what you think and if I should keep exploring the unorthodox methods in which Brooke and Peyton can surprise one another/get one another off. ;)  
**  
****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

  
"Open that pretty mouth. Let me fuck it." These words made Peyton tingle all over. Tied to her bed, she was at the delightful mercy of her best friend; her arms and legs spread to all four corners. Her pounding heart made her chest resemble that of a low-rider with show pony hydraulics. Brooke and Peyton had long been harbouring secret feelings for one another. While they only ever talked about boys together, when both were alone, horny, and indulging in some self-love, they would more often than not fantasise about the other. So the prospect of being dominated by this brunette with the killer voice had Peyton moaning well before any physical contact was even made.

Brooke moved herself over Peyton's face and looked down at her beautiful friend, taking in the moment. She rubbed her twat mere inches from Peyton's watering mouth as butterflies well and truly filled her stomach. Brooke had dildos there to use—Peyton's dildos— but that's not how she planned to fuck this girl. Wet dreams involving Peyton were the norm for her and in every one of them she rode the sexy blonde cunt-to-mouth until she came.  
"Stick your tongue out, baby." Her playfully powerless victim obliged. Brooke brushed the locks out of Peyton's eyes and ran a finger down her cheek. "I'm going to smother those pretty lips and fuck that mouth until I squirt all over you, P Sawyer. That makes you wet, doesn't it? I'm going to make a dream of mine come true and get off on your face." Brooke smiled wickedly, dipping the lips of her sweet pussy on her girlfriend's nose. Her crotchless panties proved a fine choice.

Special times call for special attire and Brooke was meticulous in her appearance. Let me give you a mental picture of what she was wearing. Still buzzing after losing her girl-on-girl virginity to Peyton, and with the role of Dominatrix poised to switch, Brooke took a little midnight drive out to her favourite sex shop. There, she pieced together an alluring outfit for the occasion; a royal blue bustier with matching (aforementioned crotchless) lace tanga panties; a garter belt with suspenders leading onto stockings, complementing and accentuating her lickable legs; and a cute pair of black peep toe stiletto heels. It was the perfect ensemble worn the perfect girl. Peyton felt spoilt to say the least.

Brooke lowered her tender snatch onto Peyton's parted lips and welcomed the blonde's tongue against her clit. Brooke nearly died from the warm sensation as it began flicking and licking its target. "That's it, baby. Ahhh. Yeah, Peyton... right there. Fuck me with that filthy little tongue. You're such a good little pussy eater." Brooke was beaming and surging with adrenaline. "Show me those pretty eyes." Peyton had taken a liking to her buddy's pussy up close, but nothing beat looking into your lover's soul as you gift them immeasurable pleasure. She locked eyes with her mistress, receiving a delightfully vicious response as Brooke chortled and grinded hard on her willing playtoy's swirling muscle. "Does that pussy feel nice in your mouth? Hey, P Sawyer? Because my cunt feels right at home in your dirty little mouth," she slapped her across the face with benevolence. What a turn on this was for Tree Hill's number one nymphomaniac. And you know what, Peyton was better than all the guys she had ever hooked up with combined. If there was some ludicrous ultimatum put forward whereby she could either keep sticking her pussy wherever she damn well pleased or live monogamously with Peyton, Brooke would pass on the cock. That was the extent of her lust for the blonde-haired beauty.

Next, the girl with all the power grabbed a handful of the dirty panties that still littered the bed from earlier and shoved them into Peyton's face, even letting them blindfold her. She could sense how much the talented artist enjoyed their gaze and wished to tease her some more by cutting it short.  
"You must smell these all the time. Right? Especially after cheer practice when they're reeking of sweat; yummy, delicious, workout sweat. Not to mention the cum stains. I bet you can't resist it." The blonde didn't say a word (not that anything would be decipherable through panties and a mouthful of pussy) as keeping in line with Brooke's ground rules. Peyton wasn't to make a peep – moaning excluded – until given consent by her master. No, by her _owner_. "Don't you just wanna bathe in that scent, Peyton?" In the perfect world, Brooke would dive headfirst into a pool consisting solely of Peyton's dirty panties.

All those gorgeous undergarments on her sub's delicate features made Brooke's mind and body drift to other parts of Peyton's anatomy. Her enthusiasm to climax in Peyton's mouth was replaced with a craving to go down on this hottie. "Lay back and watch me eat your hot little cunt." And that's just how it played out. Brooke gave her best friend oral and was keenly observed with batting eyelashes. Peyton peered over the mountain of panties bunched on her face to enjoy the view of Brooke nestled in her cooch. She had caught onto the art of rugmunching swiftly tonight, as someone with her kind of extensive research (cough cough lesbian porn frequenter cough cough) should. Peyton was at her mercy as the brunette's deft tongue action hit her sweet spot and she continued dishing out the eroticism. "Look at you. So submissive. So willing. Surrendering to your superior. It's too much." Brooke felt around crotch-first for a bedpost, which she knew to have a spherical head that would be perfect for dry humping. The cheeky grin on her face signalled that she had come up trumps.

Peyton had an unsurpassable view of every little thing her girlfriend was doing. She could either watch Brooke go crazy on her varnished wood bedpost or the darting tongue that made her pretty pink pussy sing. She alternated between them, particularly enjoying the way Brooke's shaven snatch thrusting away. It was a stroke of genius and something Peyton would have never thought to find pleasure on in a million years. She had never been so jealous of a bedpost before. Then looking back down her slender figure to find a ravenous tongue probing and prodding her tender insiders, it was an embarrassment of riches. It turned her on just knowing that Brooke was so turned on. Peyton remembered all those talks she and Brooke would have about not feeling particularly attractive on a crappy day and how they would invariably complement each other. They could count on feeling better about themselves after such a chat, with words like 'pretty' and 'beautiful' making regular appearances. Now Peyton had to wonder what Brooke was thinking deep down in those moments, having made it clear that she featured as the girl of her dreams. What twisted fantasies and scenarios was Brooke's dirty little mind conjuring up amidst that moral comfort and support? How many sneaky glances of her butt or chest did Brooke take? Had she ever felt the urge to make a move? Would she get wet when they laid in one another's arms. Peyton made a mental note to save these questions for later.

Brooke revelled in the sounds of her sub as she peaked intensity and really went to town on her nether regions. She honed all her energy and attention to Peyton's swollen clit, firmly encompassing it with her lips and pulverising it with her potent tongue. The louder Peyton became, the harder Brooke fucked her very lucky bedpost. The brunette was the first to break and bellow with pleasure. Her ferocious humping receded and everything from her waist down was thrown into an uncontrollable worldliness but the battering to Peyton's twat only intensified. Having her best friend between her legs and riding out her own orgasm was the lit match to Peyton's igniting libido. Holy fuck did this symbol of oozing promiscuity that was Brooke Davis look good down there.  
"I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come," Peyton spoke breathlessly.  
"You're gonna come?" The blonde nodded in quick succession and Brooke's tongue-lashing came to a grinding halt. "I think you should ask. Go on. Ask your mistress." She wore a wicked smile that suggested she would leave her girlfriend hanging.  
"Please, can I come? Please!" Peyton implored as Brooke pulled further and further away. "Please make me come," she thrashed about her cuffed hands in hopes to get them free as the dominatrix slinked off the bed completely.  
"I don't know. It doesn't sound like you want to come... or that you're about to come," Brooke teased.  
"Please, Brooke." Peyton's tone was rich with despair. She actually looked heartbroken and, sure, that played on Brooke's sympathy, but there was so much more fun to be had this way. Rejecting that deep need for relief at the very last moment was the cruellest and hottest thing she could have done. This was pure torture to Peyton because she was not accustomed to denial and the upcoming pay-off that would make it all worthwhile.

"Good girls know how to wait." Brooke wondered into Peyton's walk-in closet and strolled out with one of her trademark leather boots. "I've wanted to taste these for a long time too. Longer than I have your panties." Brooke leisurely ran her tongue against the sole of the footwear and the pair's eye contact turned electric again. "The way you prance around with them over your tight jeans, not getting how much of a tease it is to me. I worship the ground you walk on, Peyton." She gave it a couple more tantalising licks and then rejoined Peyton on the bed. "You have no idea how bad I've wanted to shove this _pretty little_ heel in your _pretty little_ pussy."  
"Do it, do it, do it. God, please bury it in my cunt, you crazy bitch." Enthusiasm was high.  
"Damn right I'm a crazy bitch. And you're a dirty slut, aren't you? Hmm?" Brooke squished the blonde's cheeks. "You love being a dirty bi-_my_ dirty bitch, don't you? Pleasing your mistress... making all her fantasies come to fruition."  
"Mm-hm."  
"Not 'mm-hm'. Speak! What does it do to that pussy?"  
"Makes it wet."  
"Fucking yawn! It doesn't sound like your scrawny ass really wants this. Do you want to get off for your mistress?"  
"Yes, Mistress! So bad. Let me show you. Please let me show you what a good, grateful girl I can be, Mistress."  
"That's better. Now show me that gratitude! I want to see it all over your face." Brooke thrust the heel into Peyton and she came on impact. The expression of appreciation was definitely evident. Her eyes flickered and face contorted in the sexiest way possible. Brooke had always imagined the details of Peyton's body in this circumstance and could safely, being here, that it exceeded her expectations. "Fuck, Peyton! That's it, let it all out, baby. I want this whole heel dripping with your yummy cunt juice. Mmmmmm. Peytooooonnn." She planted kisses up her friend's shuddering thighs before sticking her face in the opening of the boot and inhaling like it possessed Earth's last remaining oxygen.

Your everyday person deems the combination of feet and sweat a turn-off and something never to be introduced into the bedroom, but Brooke was a complete freak. Everything about Peyton's feet excited her – the thought, taste, smell, sight – and she had no apprehension to indulge. It was certainly one of her more unique and kinky guilty pleasures. Smelling them was her appetiser and tasting the real thing was to be her main course. She moved her way down to Peyton's feet and made a short but sweet kind of love to them. Though tensed and curled at first, they gradually relaxed as Peyton's euphoria subsided. Brooke scoped out which foot was dirtiest and assigned it the utmost affection. After kissing and caressing her soles, ankles, shins and toes, Brooke had one extra special thing to try.  
"You ever fucked a girl with your feet before?" The brunette wasn't looking for a verbal response here. It was a rhetorical question and Brooke could garner from her reaction that this particular idea had never bounced around in her sub's head until this moment. "I'm going to gobble up these cute little tootsies and you're going to do the rest. Understood?"  
"You crazy bitch," Peyton shook her head in wonderment. Man, did this girl know how to keep a foot fetish secret or what! How had she never suspected so much as an inkling of Brooke's kinky interest?

Brooke engulfed the oh-so delicious foot before her in a way that suggested she and anacondas have more in common than anyone would think.  
"Oh, my god. I bet you can fit two cocks at once in there." That visual was simply a spectacular one. "Swallow that foot. Mmm. My hot little magician... make it disappear." Peyton was awfully horny again and were it not for the restraints she would be pinching her nipples with one hand while rubbing her twat with the other. Fortuitously her feet had a little more freedom and she was able to give Brooke the mouth-drilling she so desired. "Yeah, suck on those pretty toes. Eat my dirty fucking foot, Mistress!" Peyton didn't hold back in assaulting her and it was hard to split who enjoyed it more. The saliva coaxed from Brooke's mouth made for a nice lube and her ability to deepthroat something of this magnitude was impeccable. Adult film stars can only dream of such a talented and expandable gob. Brooke made haste in getting herself off again by vigorously rubbing her clit and the message was shot to her loins in quick succession. She came with her best friend's foot pounding her suck-and-fuck hole like a jackhammer. A delighted Peyton wound down the velocity to soak up Brooke's strange but lovely little obsession. Brooke tenderly made out with her toes and it wasn't until the girls moved onto something else a few minutes later that she noticed blood had been drawn. Peyton's nails left their mark on her gums but it was a small price to pay for fulfilling a long-standing fantasy.

This night was far from over. Brooke had Peyton in a position that she never expected but always hoped for, and she would make this girl see that it wasn't just lust – it was love. Such were her feelings that she didn't want to make Peyton just her little bitch but, more importantly, her first and only lesbian partner. Every obscure perversion Brooke held, every deep seeded desire, originated and manifested in some way through this beautiful blonde bombshell with whom she was infatuated.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
